The Hero Within Me
by TheSmolRookie
Summary: What happens when the number one hero is your father? Your drive to become a hero is fleeting? Your parents top class of the best hero academy? The answer is simple, you become a hero. Follow Yusei Midoriya as he strives to become a pro hero, just like his father, Izuku Midoriya (Rated M for Suggestive Situations/Language/Possible Later Romance)
1. Yusei, and His Family

**Author's Note:** So, This IS my first Fanfiction that I have Published, and I know it will probably be trash, even so, I love My Hero Academia, and the concept of it. I hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** My Hero Academia is published and owned by Kohei Horikoshi

Quirks. A superhuman power developed seemingly without purpose. Years prior, A baby had been discovered emitting light from himself without reason; the first identified superpower to exist. As time passed, these 'superpowers' had sporatically integrated themselves into society, with many new and unique quirks being developed as a result. Over time, most of the population had developed, or recieved their own quirk as the generations had past. Now, 85% of the population holds one of many various abilitys that would only exist in superhero comics. With these abilities, a new career stepped into the limelight; Heroes. They became the symbol of justice, of power; new enforcers of the law under these new manifestations of power. These heroes fought hard to design a new world of justice and peace. Laws and agreements were made, the most important being the non-usage of quirks in public areas, the main rule of anyone who had a quirk. This was to limit the potential of dangerous quirks, without being unfair to those who had them. Heroes worked under a hero license, allowing them to use quirks to combat injustices. But, heroes shined at one particular aspect of this new society, shortly after quirks were manifested, many sought to harness dark potential of their own. This was a gateway to a superhero v.s. supervillain society. The villains have never won against our society. There have been many heroes that helped achieve this peace. The best heroes, or 'Pro' heroes kept our society safe. We were taught of many throughout my years in class; Endever, Present Mic, Midnight, Mt. Lady, EraserHead, and of course, All Might, the symbol of peace, before he lost his quirk. He had passed it on from himself to another; the special cultivation quirk of power, One For All. All Might chose my father, Izuku Midoriya, to become the next holder of all for one, to save people with a fearless smile, to be the hero that everyone looks up to. The symbol of peace, Deku. The number one pro hero, Deku, is my father, Izuku Midoriya, and I will become a great hero like him one day.

That is how my story begins. I, Yusei Midoriya will become a hero. I will be someone others look toward for help, and guidence. The best pro heroes, Uravity, Creati, Froppy, Shoto, Red Riot, Grape Juice, Ingenium, Deku, have all given me the aspiration to work hard and give it my all. So this is my story, of how I will become a great hero.

 ***Beep Beep Beep***

The sound of an alarm had snapped Yusei out of a rather vivid dream. Lazily, he reached over the dresser, slamming the alarm clock to stop it's incessant screeching sound that had interrupted the perfect dream.

"Yu-kun, get up, you'll be late for school." complained a high pitched, yet low-volumed voice from down the hall. It could be none other than Yusei's younger sibling, Ichika Midoriya. Regretting his decision to watch a live feed from a villain attack in tokyo. His father was on the job, and he irresponsibly stayed up late to watch it. However, in his eyes, it was worth it to see his dad live in action. He had recorded it to watch it with his dad, who would return later that night.

"I'll be right over Ichika.." he practically groaned, dragging himself out of bed and sluggishly readying himself for the day ahead of him. Pulling himself out of his dark and comfortable room, he stepped into the bright daylight of his kitchen, awakened to see his mother preparing a meal of omirice for him and his sister.

"Up all night again I see? I told you Yusei, you need to record them to watch them later!" His mom scolded, for she had believed in a goodnights rest, as well as a couple naps in between. She was the number seven pro hero, Ochaco Uraraka, known by Uravity, her hero name. "Now get your stuff and prepare for breakfast, these last two weeks of school aren't going to be easy if you're trying to get in to UA."

UA, the school that, in recent years, produce some of the best pro heroes out there, including his parents. "UA Academy. Right! My hero placement test was today! I'm going to be late!" He sporatically yelled, in a jumbled dialect of words and phrases as he ran for the door after grabbing his backpack, only to have his mother grab his shoulderstrap.

"Testing starts at eight, Yusei, you'd be way to early, and have an empty stomach." Uraraka calmly spoke in an effort to calm him down. "You have an hour to eat, then I'll take you to school, okay?"

Yusei glanced at the clock, noticing that he may not have overslept as long as he had thought. He let out a sigh of releif, returning to the kitchen table. Sitting down, he grinned happily, as it finally occured to him. "Yes! today is where it starts, my path to becoming a hero begins now! All right!" He righteously chanted, as his overexcitment boiled within him. This was it, his story was about to unfold. "I will become a hero, and I will fight for justice. Game, Start!"

to be continued...

 **Author's note:** so, there it is, the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I know my writing style is awful, but I hope to present an interesting and enjoyable Fanfic nonetheless. Thank you so much for reading this by the way, and, well, I hope you enjoyed :)


	2. Study Time: The Not-So-Eventful Chapter

**Author's Note:** So, the first chapter was more of an introduction. But, to establish a good story, especially a fanfic, I believe in background. This chapter is mostly too tie up any loose ends left, as well as start the main storyline. I hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** My Hero Academia is published and owned by Kohei Horikoshi

A delicious meal of omirice, a supporting mother and sister, and a broken sleep schedule. Well, most things were going well for Yusei that morning. Most things, not all. He had missed his usual routine, which began bright and early. His morning exercise, his shower, and watching the news channel all about heroes while eating breakfast. He may not be late for classes, but he was late in terms of self. He sighed to himself as he shoveled the last scoop of omirice into his mouth. "Thanks mom, it was really good!" He said, getting up and heading down the hall to get his backpack, as he forgot to grab it on the way out of his room. After returning, his sister and mother were standing in the doorway waiting for him. Seven fourty-five, fifteen minutes before the hero placement test. He nodded this head, determined to enter UA academy. The next two weeks would determine if he were to become a hero.

"Ready Yu-kun?" his sister pleaded

"Today is the big day, Yusei, make mom and dad proud!" His mother encouraged.

"Yes! I will become a hero!" He yelled, running straight through the doorway, and in to the car. His mom and sister soon followed. Today, it would begin, his path to becoming a hero!

"Goodbye Yusei."

"Break a leg Yu-kun!"

"Right!" Yusei nodded, practically launching himself from his car to the gate of his school. He ran directly from the entrance to his class, rather early. Eagerly, he waited at his desk for the test that morning.

"Yusei," his teacher entered the room, "Aren't you a little early?" She asked, curious to see her star student waiting so eagerly at his desk.

"Ah, Rin-sensei. I'm early so I don't miss the hero test!" He justified, as he was typically a few minutes late, by circumstance of course. Regardless, he was the top of his class, and never let himself get behind, no matter how late he was. "My mother had the day off, so she drove me early to be safe." he smiled. Since his parents were pro heroes, he often had to walk to school, but would always become sidetracked by various factors, including his sister, breakfast, villain attacks, or late night live hero footage.

"Ah I see, well, you're six hours early." she teased, as she looked at her daily agenda. While doing so, Yusei's classmates started entering as he fell in to a deep disbelief

"The test is at... Two?!" he thought to himself. He fell into an emotional pit as the excitement drained from him. Quickly, however, he recovered, realizing that it gave him more time to study. This encouraged him even more, as the teacher began noticing his excitement increasing within hime one more.

"You really want to be a hero?" She asked, overlooking the notebook he had pulled out a moment earlier. "Yusei, you'd be a great hero, just like Deku, I believe in you." she encouraged, not noticing the large influx of students in to the classroom.

"My father, I will carry out his duty. Today marks the start of a new dawn!" He thrust his fist in the air, despite a full class, and yelled "My hero journey starts now!" But, of course the whole class heard, and he got snickers and giggles from all around the room. This didn't faze him, however, he was destined to become a hero, as it was what he believed in. He counted down the hours in class, as well as each individual lesson, with study breaks of his own in between. Finally, lunch time came. Eleven Thirty, lunchtime. of course, he skipped it in favor of studying. Much of the class mocked and ridiculed his ridiculous muttering, his non-ledgible notes, and his doodles of 'Pro Hero, Deku'. Yusei, however, paid no actual attention to them. His drive overcame any obstacle; reality in this instance. With every small breakthrough in his study time, and every correct answer he quizzed himself on, he grew more and more anxious for the test to be administered. The last two classes he hardly put any of his real focus in to, he was neck-deep in a 'Guide to Becoming a Pro Hero' book he had ran too and from the library for. This was it. He would ready for the test. It seemed almost imposssible for him to fail, expecially when the moment had come.

to be continued...

 **Author's Note:** So here is chapter two, I hope you enjoyed. I know it was a little shorter, and the content is kinda plain, but trust in the buildup! I have HUGE plans for this story, a cool new villain, an epic UA admission test, children of other new pros (Froppy, Shoto, Creati, and others most likely), and a few more suprises, not neccesarily in that order. Also, I feel that the third person format of the story doesn't fit with the perspective and character development I had originally wanted, so I may try the first person fomat, and see if that works better. Okay, i'm done. Thanks so much for reading!


	3. The Fire Within: Seriously, No Joke

**Author's Note:** So, as mentioned, I will be writing this chapter in first person format, Yusei's perspective of course, and see how well it drives the story. Also! I have one more thing to mention before we get to the juicy stuff after the test, and it is his quirk (Which makes first person work a TON more for this chapter.) So thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** My Hero Academia is published and owned by Kohei Horikoshi

The moment had finally come. As the class cleared all but four students, most of them top five in their grade level including me, I felt even more thrilled to take this test. Rin-sensei anounced the provisionary rules, which were quite standard for all testing.

"You will complete this test within one hour, no copying, or cheating allowed. I will be watching and observing your conduct during this test, and will report any abnormalities to the hero course administration. And, Start!" She boomed, having passed the test out as she was explaining it. I was ready. I immediately began filling in everything, answer by answer, confident in each. This test was heavily moral based, with many open-based answer questions. Nevertheless, I am positive my performance was over acceptable. Scribbling in answer after answer, I made it to the last question. 'How would your quirk be used effectively in a combat or rescue scenario?' This threw me far off. Were the quirks of one truly determinate of their ability to become a hero? No. I had to keep going. I've imagined effective stratagies and scenarios for both situations. My quirk, 'Weight Manipation,' allows me to modify and manipulate the weight of any object at will, as well as redistibute the weight at will. Likewise, I can add force to an object, increasing its capabilities in terms of offensive or tactical advantages. I wrote that in, as well as an example. 'I could take a large boulder, bring it toward me, make it weigh a few ounces similar to a baseball, launch it at a heavy velocity, and redistribute it's weight as it flies toward my target. By the same logic, I can also use any object, or myself, float as a weightless object, which does not follow the typical laws of gravity, making it ideal for aerial or ground based combat, as well as rescues from high buildings, or launching myself from my position to help someone far away.' Mobility is my strength, I thought. It would definately pay off, even as a distraction to help others escape. My mind flooded with more ideas of new ways to use my quirk both for combat and rescue. These are a few of the ideas I thought about. Within a half hour, I had completed this test, handed it in, and with a smile from Rin-sensei, I am positive I had passed. Now I just had to wait for my results the following day. I left school with a smile. Today, I feel like a future hero was born, and I was ready. I ran home, eager to share the news with my parents before-

 ***BOOM***

There was a loud blast in the distance. Naturally, with my curiousity of what had happened, I ran directly toward the source of the loud bang. It was not far from the school, in the main shopping district of the city. There was a burning building, windows busted, doors broken down. It was a wreck. The road had already been blocked, with a crowd of people standing near each barricaid. Out of the flames, a villain had ran out, one I had never seen before. It was hard to get a good look at him, as he jumped over building to building and swiftly escaped the scene. The pro heroes present on the scene focused on chasing down the assailent of the building, while the police and fire department present focused on the ongoing fire the building possesed. I sat there, worried as I heared a cry from the inside of the building. I saw, the firemen debated on who would go inside, as the police tried to corral the crowd. They were doing nothing. The pros were absent from the scene.

"Deku will be here shortly." Each officer yelled, in an attempt to calm the agitated crowd. Someone has to help them, I thought. Someone was trapped inside. The screams of both the crowed, the police, the fire, and the person inside all resonated within me. Time had stopped. I had to do something.

Without thinking, I ran around the block, turned the corner, and stood in the alley adjecent to the building on fire. They cried for help, their hero would arrive. Without looking, I used my quirk to make my shoes and self weightless, and launched myself to the top. The smell of smoke and ash hung heavy in the air. Using my sleeve, I covered my mouth, crashed into the top entrance and ran my way down the stairs to the cry of help that haunted me so, until, they stopped. They had fallen unconscious, I was sure. I ran down each of the three floors. The third, completely decimated by debris. The second, well, the former _second floor,_ as it had crashed through to the first. Finally, I was there, and so was she. A girl, around my age. She looked like the daughter of the two evacuated by the fire department prior to my arrival. She was under scaffolding and drebris, all set aflame. Removing my slever from my face, I used my hands, trying to lift each piece, before resorting to my quirk. Each piece was removed from the girl, before I realized, how would I carry her? By no means was I able to do so by sheer strength. The smoke which engulfed my lungs had me coughing, my vision going hazy. No time to argue, using my quirk, I lifted her over my shoulder, with the intention to redistribute her weight back before anyone knew. Jumping over various piles of broken wood and other debris, I headed for the exit. With each step, I grew weaker and weaker, my lungs inhaling and exhaling what felt like poisonous corrosive with each shortened breath. My vision grew dim, my strength, what was left of it, had faded, I was on a pure adrenaline high. Not for long, however, I had jumped out of the burning building through a destroyed window, imediately dropping the girl upon landing, and blacked out. All I remember was a few figures wearing white, and a proud figure wearing a green suit standing inches from me. Then, silence. Anything that had happened after I had lost all consciousness, was a true mystery for me. The next thing I knew, I woke up in a white room, with an IV by my bedside, a device hooked up to my heartrate, and a familiar figure at the foot of my bed. I was in the hospital, and there was my dad.

to be continued...

 **Author's Note:** I loved writing this! And firmly believe the first person perspective was meant for this story. I really really loved this one, and hoped you did too. I have nothing more to say. Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed!

"Who saved her?"

"A boy, not much older than I."

"The hero type huh?" He gave an ominous chuckle before reaching for his drink. "Keep an eye on him. I think I know who he is." A small grin, and the one he spoke to exited the room. "We'll see what happens this time, Midoriya."


	4. The End of This Chapter Begins Another

**Author's Note:** I liked first person better so, I'm sticking with it. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** My Hero Academia is published and owned by Kohei Horikoshi

It was hard, at first, to tell who the green figure was. I had only just woke up, in the hospital of course. It was for the smoke and ash I inhaled, from what I gather. My father turned his head to me, realizing that I was awake. He gave me a warm smile, and I smiled back. Our tender reunion was cut short by a distastefull frown, followed by the words, "You could have gotten caught." At first, I was so dazed I couldn't comprehend what exactly I had done wrong. Then my mind stareted racing, centralizing around the idea that my dad knew what I had done to save her. I frowned and looked at him, before removing my mask and speaking.

"She could have died. No one would help her. I know it was stupid, but I had to..." I was cut off.

"Had to use your quirk to save the girl? Run inside a burned building through the roof, and out the window? She was at least one hundred pounds, and yet, you decide to commit the crime of public quirk usage to save her." The piercing tone shot right through me.

"Dad... I couldn't stand by like that...!" I started to sob.

"You could have risked a lot more than your life. Your dream, your aspirations. If they found out, you could never become a hero after becoming a felon. You made me proud, but risked your future." He had pat me on the leg, before looking at me. A rush of emotions flowed through me; happiness, fear, sadness. It all came down to one thought. I preformed a heroic action, and my father knew that. "Let me tell you something, Yusei. I know you are a hero at heart. Your mother and I raised you that way. We want you to follow your dreams, your path to becoming a hero. You have made me proud today son. Many people, including the family, praised their savior. Not I, but you." He smiled, then rustled with my hair in a playful manor. I teared up. My father, the number one hero, and my mother, the number seven hero, have been waiting for this, as have I. To become a hero. The excitement welled within me. He let me rest until later that night. We were told I needed to rest for a few more days, and take any physical task easy as my breath rate was not yet at a normal state. I was sent home, and as me and my dad walked home, he had discussed his time at UA. The best hero academy to exist. "Its actually where I met your mother." He laughed, "But that is a whole other story." I smiled, knowing that one day I would hear it along with other great adventures. A few more moments had passed before he spoke once again. "Your teacher called." I could not make out his tone, so I looked to his face for reassurance. He was smiling. "You passed, Yusei." P-passed?! That word, as simple as it is, raced its way around my mind multiple times. My mind fried itself within seconds. Everything was going off at once.

"Passed my t-t-test??!" I yelled, covering my mouth at the intensity of my voice. All he did was nod, and keep his signiture smile intact. This was amazing. It would mean I was cleared for the UA entrance exam, the hero course admission test. I was very excited. "When is it! What time! Can I get my hero license?!" I was firing all cylinders as we entered my home, my mother cooking dinner as my sister was watching the news.

"The information will come in the mail soon enough, Yusei." Father answered.

"Yu-kun! Yu-kun!" Ichika called to me, smiling and pointing too the television. "You're on the T.V. just like daddy!" She smiled, and ran up to me for a hug.

"Great job Yusei, a natural born hero." My mom chimed in, preparing onigiri. My favorite dish! "I made a special dinner too celebrate this special occassion. You are cleared for the entrance exam, and saved someone's life, and me and your father are very proud!" She smiled, and prepared the table.

"You have made all of us proud today, son." My father smiled, seating himself at the table for the meal. Me and my sister did the same, but I couldn't help but let my mind wander. Something great has happened, and yet, it is merely the beginning of greatness. This is it, the checkpoint. A new beginnig woul unfold from her. A chapter ends and a new begins at this moment. Marked momentously by a family dinner. We had reserved a table for four in the realm of heroes, both past present and future. I ate with that thought fresh in my mind. "Yusei," my father snapped me out of my thoughts, "what is your next big goal? and how are you going to acheive it? What is your plan?" I smiled at him, for he knew my answer, and I know he did. As we all laughed and enjoyed our meal as a family, that thought stayed with me. Suprisingly, it was not as simple as I once thought. Overthinking took a toll on how I percieved those questions. It begun to boiled down to one question in particular. One that stayed and haunted me from then on.

Who am I?

 **Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed! I enjoyed writing this chapter, and I know I know, it is kinda boring again. But not all quirks are flashy ones right? It just takes a few of them cultivated correctly to stop the villain. Okay I'll stop, thanks for reading!


	5. Yusei and Ichika

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the huge Hiatus! Well, I hope this chapter makes up for it, I worked extra hard on it! :)

 **Disclaimer:** My Hero Academia is published and owned by Kohei Horikoshi

Not much had happened within the two weeks before the entrance exam. Mom was called out for a job in tokyo; dad was busy as always fighting for justice. I was left to watch over Ichika for the week, to make sure she and I got to school on time, ate, slept, things like that. For the rest of the week, I was too keep watch over her. Days had passed, and she seemed down. I normally know her as a bright bubbly little sister I grew up with; always making new friends and smiling every waking minute. Something seemed off. Her conversations became dry, her look became nonchalant, lacking any of her prior enthusiasm she had carried with her daily. Was it because mom and dad were not here? Did I upset or offend her prior to me watching her? Is something wrong at school? The more I thought about it, the more anxious I grew. That night, after we ate our dinner, cleaned the kitchen, and completed our homework, we sat to watch Television together, Ichika and I. So there she was, not more then five feet from my seat on the couch, wearing the same cold univiting emotion as she had all week. I worked up the courage to finally ask her, "Ichika, has something been bothering you?" She looked at me. The cold unfeeling was replaced with a sorrowful innocence. Tears welled within her eyes.

For a few moments, she remained silent. Finally, she sobbed, "I-I want to be a hero t-too Y-Yusei!" her tears now flowing freely down her cheeks. I was hit with a wave of emotions.

"A hero?" I asked, still not clear on what was wrong. There was another long pause, that was filled only by sniffling of Ichika.

"Y-you! Mom! Dad! You're all heroes!" She exclaimed, wiping her tears as best she could.

"H-heroes! I haven't even been through the entrance exam yet! Let alone accepted!" I responded, without thinking clearly.

"Y-you saved someone already!" At that moment, my heart stopped. "Dad told me and mom that night. It was confidential, but.. You were a hero! You saved that girl when no one else would!" She cried.

"But I-"

"You. Dad. Mom. All of you have done exponentially great things. The hearts of true heroes! I have nothing to show for it!"

"I-Ichika.." I tensed up. What could I do? Say? My mind drew a blank.

"I want to be a hero, but... My quirk isn't any good..." She started her sobbing once again. "M-my... I don't even know how to use it, let alone have I ever done anything heroic."

At that moment, something took control. "Heroes aren't always in the limelight." she looked up at me. "Heroes don't always have amazing quirks."

"Y-yu-kun...?"

"You are what it means to be a hero; what is inside you, Ichika. No one is born a hero, you become one." I continued. "Remember when we were younger? You and I would duel each other in the back yard? Mom would get upset because of the damage we did to the neighbors' yard? We promised to be less destructive?"

She giggled slightly. "A-and mom would make us float for air fights?" she added.

"Yeah, that was completely unfair to my by the way." I laughed.

"You wish." She snickered. "I would always beat you, regardless of our battlefield."

This was good, I was getting through to her, I thought. "You wish, our quirk fights had me as the victor always!" I teased.

She wiped her nose with her sleeve, before standing triumphantly, stating, "We'll see who is the true winner here!"

"Right now?" I asked confused. "Its late, and dark out."

"Someone is scared he'll lose, again!"

Something told me this would be good for her. It has been a while since we had a quirk fight, after all. " You're on, little girl." And on it was. Not more than five minutes later, we stood fifteen meters across from each other, fueled by our own goals. She wished to prove herself, and I wished to settle an unclear score. "Normal rules, no face shots, nothing too extreme, and no destruction to others' property."

She grinned, before blowing a small flare out from her mouth. "This is going to be fun" Ichika Midoriya, Quirk, Flames. She is able to breathe fire, as well as engulf herself within it, making for a deadly foe at close range. If I was too win, I must keep my distance.

"Three."

"Two."

"One!" We both cried, before she lunged herself at me. Thinking fast, I evaded and swung my fist at her with deadly accuracy, striking her back. She quickly swept at my feet, tripping me onto the ground, before she blasted a concetrated flame burst directly at me. Rolling out of the way, and grabbing a pebble, I quickly got on my feet and put some well-needed distance between us before-

"Ha! I got you now!" I said, positioning myself to throw the pebble, and add to its wieght as it flew. "Lightning boulder strike!" I exclaimed before she lunged at me once again.

"You aren't the only one who got stronger." She said, before charging her hands with flames, pulling her arm back, she yelled, "Special move, fireball rush!" Before I could react, a rush of flames came at me, one by one. The heat seared my skin, but I had no time to react defensively, it was my turn to attack. With the pebblr in hand, I threw a punch through the flames, straight into her path towards me, adding increased force to the pebble as I swung. She was hit directly in the chest, sending her flying back. Reacting quickly, I lunged onto her and pinned her hands down. The battle was over, or that was how it seemed.

"Its over, I win again!" I smiled, before noticing an ever so sly grin.

"Lets try that again." She stated, before blowing smoke into my face, and engulfing herself within flames, causing me to fall on my back, get too my feet, and gain some ground between us. It burned, but I wasn't backing down. Picking up a second stone off the ground for my other hand to grasp, I got into my battle stance. So there we were. A blazing flame, brighter than the sun, and a grinning boy with a plan to extinguish her.

"Lets see how this plays out." I grinned, ready to strike once again.

 **Author's Note:** Ichika was fun character to write about for me, and I have no idea why. Maybe its her drive? I don't know, either way, I hope you enjoyed! Thanks so much for reading!


	6. Ichika Midoriya: Origins

**Authors Note:** I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

 **Disclaimer:** My Hero Academia is published and owned by Kohei Horikoshi

Mama. Papa. Brother. Each of them have some of the most amazing quirks I can think of. Father said grandpa had a fire quirk, but said mine was definately cooler to him. We named it 'Ignite' because of how it would engulf my entire body into flames. Strangely enough, i'm supposed to have control over it, evidently by the ability to set certain body parts on fire. Even so, my quirk is really weak. Theoretically, I can use my quirk too ignite certain parts of my body, and use it both defensively and offensively; however, I see many flaws with this. I can't really control them completely for one, and secondly, close range combat, which is where it would shine, requires strength, which I don't have. My brother and I used to fight each other often when we were younger. His quirk is strong. Able to remove or apply mass to nearly any object. This comes with risk, like most quirks. On a molecular level, adding that mass to a smaller object could cause molecular disfunction and atomic imbalance. Or something along those lines. It causes an implosion followed by a violent outward force, similar to a bomb; its how we destroyed a part of the back shed and the neighbor's garden.

"Yu-kun! Lets fight! Lets Fight!"

He would laugh, "Alright, but no more cheating." Mom, and occasionally dad, would watch us fight each other using our quirks. He was very strong on the ground but, in the air, I had the advantage. He could normally make himself float, but he would use it to get away from the lower ground combate, not to fight from above. I would use my flames to try to manipulate the airflow to propell myself in the sky. It worked sometimes, and didn't others.

"Haha! You lost Yu-kun!" I would smile.

"Alright, best two out of three!" It was a simpler time.

"Pro hero, Starlight, Flame Heroine Vs. The Villain, G-Force, Gravitational criminal" I would often announce, my pro name was still a child's dream of course. Yusei had none yet, so I had just used what sounded cool, and tied into is anti-gravity and increased gravity quirk. The mind of a child.

"I'll never let you take me, Hero. I will rule this city, and all of Japan with it! Mwahaha!" He would play into the game. He made me smile, determined to put an end to the villains crime spree. We knew it was not real, just our imaginations, however to me, it felt real. It inspired me, and pushed me to perform with all my ability.

So there I was, grinning at my setback, my whole body set aflame. I triumphantly shouted, "Special Move: _Blazing I_ _nferno!"_ before entering my combat stance, preparing my next move.

"Well well well," He said in a low, dark tone, "I guess pro hero Starlight really is making improvements." He gave a smug grin, imitating the devious villain from our childhood. It was fake, an act, a ruse, and yet, it sparked a flame within me. A firey infero of aspirations, desire, ambition. In that moment, I was in the city plaza. Buildings had begun crumbling to the ground. Civilians were fleeing the area. Cars were overturned, law enforcement had begun ariving at the scene, and in the smoke and debris that stood in front of me, was the villain. Those eyes, that grin. He has ended the lives of innocent people, destroyed property, and attempted escape. As the pro, I knew my options. I had to stay and fight, or watch many more be sacrificed. I was all that stood between him and freedom. Aid would not be arriving, law enforcement was helping the civilians. It's just you and me now. "Do me a favor and step out of the way, I have no need to stay here now." I knew the villain I was fighting, his quirk and weaknesses. I did my research as a pro. This was it, all or nothing. "Hey, didn't you hear me? I said step out of the way." The moment was interrupted by a rock hurling directly towards me, barely missing my face. He began to float a few feet above the ground. I used the flames I had created in an effort to propell myself towards him, but he kept his distance as usual. This was his defensive stance. He was scared. I have grown stronger.

It seemed rather trivial, the position I was put in. The game of a child it felt like, and yet it fueled my drive to beat him. He took to the air, a few feet above ground hoping to intimidate me. I knew his plan, he was too far for me to charge him, and could float himself away if he'd wished. I looked around, no objects too throw, even if there were he could catch them and return them as a weapon. No way to get higher ground unless, the shed! In the far back corner of the yard was an old shed from which we broke a few years ago. It could burn easily, but if I could lure him into a false sense of security. He still had one rock left, contemplating his next move. This turned into a game of chess quickly, as the race for the king grew close. He and I were towards the far left-middle of the yard, the shed was on the back right. Getting there would be no easy task. I begun running towards him, breathing a light flame about a foot from my mouth, as expected, he positioned himself backwards. Quickly I ran towards the shed with the opening I had created. A stone had pierced the ground beside me, he had used his last piece of ammunition.

"Yusei, Ichika, no more breaking objects in the yard, okay? Especially the shed!" Mother told us long ago, and it became a rule since. Thank you mother, the shed would become my vessle for victory. I quickly made my way inside, as I heared him running from behind. He must have stopped floating to restock on some munitions. Good, he was on the ground. I had closed and locked the door. It smelled of old wood, a small rock in the center of broken wooden pieces, and a large hole in the wooden roof. He would try too get in through the top, all according to plan. The shed housed some of mother and father's old hero costumes, some equipment, an old brace from father's support and costume designer, as well as old books, various other objects. A few older toys, nothing too special other than the hero items.I begun hearing the footsteps on the old splitting wood from above.

"Hey, hero, hiding won't do you any good, especially since now you're cornered. Make your move." Yusei stated, in his monotone impersonation. I quickly put on mother's generation one hero suit. It was slightly big on me, but it would help me seal this fight. Heat ressistant material, micro-fiber alloy for reduced damage from physical attacks. I was prepared for the final fight. As I finished adjusting my arm bracers, he came crashing into the shed through the hole in the ceiling. His glare left me silent. He had picked up a rock for long range, and a stick for closer combat. I ran out the back as he lunged at me with his new weapon. I was genuinly afraid of how much weight went into each swing, as he grew winded fast. Making it out a few feet from the shed, I turn around and find him lunging at me with a red bracer around his arm, before I tackle him from below and throw him on the ground, simultaniosly setting myself on fire. I pinned down his right arm, but a sharp left strike from his other sent me at least ten feet across the yard. That force, that power, he held back, and the suit absorbed some of the blast, but it was enough to drain what little strength I had left. I lied there, as he slowly walked toward me. I had been defeated. What I last remembered was being picked up by Yusei and lied down on my couch. He must've been burned really bad, as I regained consciousness I could see him tending to more wounds on his arms and body, as well as what appears to be some bruises and damage on mine. We fought often long ago, but it never held this much passion in me, neither him. This likely resulted in more damage each of us had retained. With the lack of energy, I slowly drifted off too a deep sleep. With that, the night ended.

I awoke the next moring too the smell of homemade soup, brother's specialty mix of spices and beef to create a savory blend of flavors. "Come get it Ichika, you need plenty of nutrients after last night." he smiled, as he set the table for two.

"Morning Yuu-kun! Coming!" I jumped, sitting on the table, eager to eat the meal he had prepared. As I sat, I felt a light pain on my side, and noticed a bandage, as well as the hero costume I borrowed had many holes in it, as well as the clothes I was wearing underneath. Mom was going too kill me.

"Hey, You feeling better?" He asked, placing the soup bowls on the table. His hands, cheek, and chest were covered in bandages. Perhaps I burned him too much. "Looks like we've got some explaining too do in about three days, huh?" He laughed nervously.

"I'm feeling better, but, I tore moms costume!" I replied, panicking heavily on the inside.

"I know how you feel." He said, pointing towards a broken gauntlet on the counter. "Guess it couldn't handle mass turning it into force as well as force going through it. All well, I'm sure they'll understand."

"We both used gadgets, huh?" I giggled, beginning to enjoy the soup before me.

"You started it, cheater; and even then, I still won!" he grinned, before eating as well. The rest of the meal was shrouded by silence, as we sat listening to the news given by the T.V.

"In other news, pro hero, Deku, has recently begun placing resources into investigating a terrorist organization, formally known as 'The Pack'. Any information regarding these criminals should be reported to athorities immediately-" It drones, before Yusei cutt it off.

"Looks like thats the big job they've been working on. 'The Pack', huh? I'm sure dad will get to the bottom of that." He explained.

"Who are they, Yuu-kun?" I asked, curious too know what our parents were up against.

"Beats me, this is my first time hearing about them. But they've made news, they must be somewhat of a threat." He responded. "Well, I'm sure father can handle it, whatever it is."

"Terrorist organization...?" I whispered too myself, as I knew a dark presence has begun moving in the shadows. I knew it, and so did Yusei. What could this mean for our family, for hero society. Maybe I was overthinking it. Yusei seemed fine, so, I began feeling that way as well. Father was too strong to be beaten so easily. He has bested many organizations in the past, and will best many more. He is our, no society's new Symbol of Peace.

To Be Continued...

 **Authors Conclusion:** I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter! I really enjoyed making it! Thank you for all the support, and I hope this was worth the wait! I am very, extremely, undeniably sorry!

The Next Chapter: What Lurks in the Shadows? Villains. Duh.


	7. What Lurks in the Shadows? It's Villains

**Authors Note:** Time for a Deku/Uraraka chapter, which I am excited to write!

 **Disclaimer:** My Hero Academia is published and owned by Kohei Horikoshi

"We have eyes on the target, stay safe Deku-kun." The earpiece warned, as the seemingly immovable figure lie squated over the roof of a building, shrouded by the night sky.

"This is the place, Uraraka-san?" he asked, as he tightened his bracers and gauntlet. His costume remained minimal at best, but his support-item creator insisted on this design for bracers and an improved 'Full-Gauntlet' version 4.0 respectively. "And the team? In position? I have silencer by my side." He continued, as they begun preparing the door on the roof for an ambush.

"Waiting for orders, they are on the ground. As soon as you burst in, use Silencer's quirk to keep hostiles from revealing your location. Be careful, the hostages' life is at stake!" A quick nod to the figure that stood before him, and they were ready.

"Here goes nothing." He smiled, as preparations were a go, the hero couldn't help but relay the events prior to the one at hand currently. This big operation had started planning two days ago, and everything that followed happened much faster than expected.

-Two days prior too these events-

It was early in the morning, Izuku was tossing in his bed. Ochaco and Izuku had rented a small room at a hotel not far from the hero office they had created together. Uraraka works there as chief of staff/operations manager, and spent most of her time doing this, as well as helping task forces with various missions requiring her aid. She is also tasked with providing support items to each hero or sidekick employed to their establishment. Though she has assistants helping her, this is by no means an easy task. Midoriya is head of operations in any line of duty, acting as both the leader and or the support. His lively attitude and large grin help anyone feel at ease with any task provided. He has retained various injuries from different missions, most healed, but some leaving scars on him. A large gash was left on his torso from a fight with a duo of villains, both with blade quirks. One created sharp knives splitting through their arm, and another with the ability to fire his dagger-built nails off as throwing knives, able to be replenished at will. The throwing knives villain, later named 'Dagger', gave almost no hassle to the speedy hero, however the blade-armed hero gashed him as the operarives closed in to restrain and detain the villains. A victory, but with a trophy not so envious to many. On his left leg, a gash was left from some sharpnel, left by a terrorist who bombed the building once before he was captured. The resulting debris was later taken out, and the wound patched up. The line of hero work he had placed himself in puts himself in danger each and every day, but he enjoys his job, and the saving of lives that comes with it.

Uraraka, however, retained very few real accounts of damage through the years, and Izuku is completely okay with that, much rather wishes that was how it will always be. She still wore her original hero costume, with a few modifications including a stun attatchment to her helmet, more durable material, and lightweight bracers and leg armor. The same black and pink color palette as her original design. She fears for Deku each day, but knows that he will save the day. Each mission, however, the paranoia persists. She knows what could happen too him. Various missions have put him too close to death's door. She lied there next too him, holding on from the side. She was wearing a pink nightgown, while he wore a pair of green shorts. A silent slumber filled the room, as they were both deep asleep. They had spent the last two days investigating a villain who had supposedly started a group, refering to themselves as 'The Pack'. While minor crimes don't warrent much public attention, this particlular group of villains have been pulling off night raids and heists of banks, stores, and any high-economy place that would yeild a large haul. They strike at night, seemingly without voice nor equipment with them. Gaurds have been dispatched as heroes begun investigations. This whole event took a mere two weeks too unfold and make news.

Ochaco held on to his back tightly, despite his constant movement, as they had gotten used to sleeping together over the years. The morning sun shined through the curtains which were slightly opened. Izuku, catching the light in his sleep, woke up slowly. He noticed Uraraka snuggling his back, so he turn over his side and begun to do the same with her, both sharing a warm embrace.This, however, woke the girl from her slumber, a bit of drool leaking from the side of her lip. Izuku couldn't help but smile at her, as she had her eyes half closed, and had drool running down her cheek. "Deku-kun...? Why didn't you wake me up?" She mumbled, trying to collect herself.

"Sorry, you looked so cute sleeping like that. Besides, I just woke up myself, it's still early." He smiled, wiping her cheek and holding her close too him.

"I'm totally not cute!" She moaned, as sje covered her face's bright red expression. This of course only made izuku smile more, and he hold on to her tighter. "Shouldn't you be cooking or making tea or something, dummy?!"

"Pfft, fine then, I'll go make us tea if you hate hugging me that much." He teased, getting up slightly before she pulled onto his arm.

"Stay."

"You 'obviously' don't want me here though"

"Izuku! Don't be like that!"

"Now i'm 'Izuku' instead of my pet name 'Deku', how rude."

"Come onnn!" She moaned louder, before he gave in and hugged her tightly once more.

"Even though I could do this all day, we have too get ready, hun."

"Mm. I guess you're right, back on the job. But I wanted to snuggle!" she pleaded, wrapping herself in the covers as Izuku got up and walked toward the small kitchen provided. He started up a small kettle of water, and pulled out some leftovers from the minifridge provided, and heated them in the microwave they had.

"Believe me, I'd snuggle you all day, if I could, but, being a hero?"

"Is a full time job..." she sorrowfully responded. "I love being a hero, but I love you more."

"I do too, all of you, but people need to be rescued and bills need to be paid." He stated, pouring two mugs of tea.

"How do you think the kids are doing?" she asked, finally getting out of bed and walking toward the kitchen.

"They're fine i'm sure, Yusei is a great babysitter." He laughed, before giving her the cup of tea. "Careful, it is hot."

"Have you talked to them recently?" she said, sipping the hot tea.

"I called Yusei yesterday, things are going well." He smiled, sitting next to Uraraka and putting his arm around her shoulder.

"I really hope this villain group is easy to take on. They don't seem too threatening." she contemplated.

"Even so, we have to stop them, as heroes. They could be much more of a threat then we know, but of course right now its back to work." He said, jumping up, walking too the bathroom, and running the shower.

"I need too shower as well!" She exclaimed, jumping up and running in after him. The warm running water left both of them silent, as all that could be heard was the splashing of water and the echoes that followed. It was broken by Uraraka, pushing deku on the wall and planting a soft kiss on his lips. "Don't ever leave me, okay?"

"Wouldn't dream of it, I have a family too look after, and a wife to come home too." He smiled with confidence, and held her for a few moments, the water sliding off each of their bodies endlessly. "I promise you, all of you." she smiled, and nuzzled into his neck.

-Present Day-

These thoughts escaped his head rather quickly, though vivid he focused on the task at hand with confidence. Bursting through the tall metal door, he and Silencer quickly made there way down the stairwell, all of this done without any noise being made at all. Sneak hero Silencer: His quirk, Mute, allows him to manipulate the vibrations of sound to be completely unheard. He, however, must catch the sound within the area around him before it reaches a target. His quirk is versatile, but only within an area. This allowed him and Izuku to traverse the starwell without any noise to be heard below. Quickly, they made it to the fourth floor of the building where they noticed a light shining from under an old wooden door. "Uraraka, send in the strike team on the ground floor, have them storm the second."

"Okay deku, sending them in." She responded, and adressed team alpha to storm the building. A loud crash could be heared from the stairwell, followed by the entrance of the strike team. Almost immediately, the door swung open and two large men with assault weapons began running down the stairwell to investigate the noise. Through the door, Izuku seen a woman tied to a chair, blindfolded and a rope tying her mouth shut. No more of them were spotted from their view, they were likely inside. No sign of their leader either. Quickly, Izuku signaled his partner to erase their prescence, as they made their way to the door.

"The heroes finally made it huh? Odd choice to use the front door." a man snarled in one corner of the room.

"They probably just underestimate us, boss said this would be an easy job, and worth a hella ton of cash too." the other barked, as both let out a heavy laugh.

"You think those two goons need any help down there?"

"What those two guys? Hell, I wouldn't be suprised if they capture that punk thereselves. What does boss want with that hero anyway?" He asked, pouring a shot of liquor.

"Beats me. Easy job, easy money, I could care less about the details." They shared a chuckle. "Capturing him will be easy, especially since we have an ace up our sleeve."

After listening to their conversation for a short while, Izuku realized the boss may not be here presently, but rather somewhere else. He also noted four villains total, for now. It was time for action, he thought. They must strike fast, silently, and steathily. This woman's life was on the line. Now or never, Plus Ultra!

to be continued...

 **Authors Conclusion:** I probably could have written a long chapter, but I feel that reading it would have felt dragged out, so I decided to split it into at least two chapters maybe more. Stay awesome guys! Plus Ultra!

Next Chapter: The Pack: Villains By Night


	8. Heroic One-Offs (Edition 1)

**Au** **thors Note:** When writing or planning, I tend to come up with various ideas or little skits. Many of these make no sense too the story, or are little gags that make me laugh. These are some of those unfinished ideas or skits.

 **Disclaimer:** My Hero Academia is published and owned by Kohei Horikoshi

 _ **Granny Midoriya**_

When I was younger, I dreamed of being a hero. I looked up to the coolest heroes, and worked extremely hard to reach those goals. Everyone laughed at me, and thought it wasn't possible. Everyone, until I had made it to the #1 hero school. My mom was fully supportive of my dream, though difficult, she had believed deep down.

The doorbell rung as Ochaco and Izuku were making dinner for the family. "I'll get it!" Yusei jumped from the couch, eager to meet their guest. He opened it revealing a short, green haired, older woman. "Grandma Inko!" He jumped straight into her arms.

"My my, haven't you gotten big darling." she smiled, as Ichika ran towards the door as well.

"Grandma!" She smiled, as the three shared a warm hug after a long awaited visit.

"Mom!" Izuku stated, suprised as his mother walked through the door. "Hey! How are you?"

"I should be asking you that, when was the last time you called me after your missions!" she scolded, giving him a cold look.

"Sorry mom! I, uhm, get super busy! And I... Uhm.." He mumbled, looking down in dissapointment of himself.

"Hello, Midoriya-san..." Ochaco greeted, feeling alienated from the household.

"Hello Ochaco! you're looking well. You better make sure my boy comes home safely every day you hear?" She scolded her as well.

Guess things never really change...

 _ **Uncle All**_ _ **Might**_

Today would be likely the greatest day of my life. All Might, former #1 hero would be coming to have dinner with us! We met him before, he's an old friend of our dads, but we never cease to feel blessed by his presence. Lucky us! Each time we come, he tells us, "Call me Uncle Toshinori." but, we would only respond. "Uncle Might! Uncle Might!" to his dismay. The first time we met him, I got his autograph in my now cherished, never to be touched, notebook. My science grade suffered dramatically... but it was worth it!

Then the time came. "Hello everyone!" All might greeted as he walked in.

The chanting begun, "Uncle Might! Uncle Might!"

While I couldn't exactly pinpoint Uncle Might's words, I'm pretty sure he told dad, "They are certainly your kids young Midoriya." Followed by a hearty laugh from him to father's embarassment. I wonder what it might have meant?

 _ **Cuddle Time**_

"Deku-kun!"

He turned too her smiling, "Yeah Uraraka?"

"Cuddle me!!!" She moaned, as she lie sprawled on their bed.

"I've still got some documents to file, and I have to put my costume in the wash, and i'm thirsty, and I-" He rambled, before she cut him off.

"Cuddles Deku!" she groaned, trying to reach out for him at his desk.

"Uraraka, later, I promise. As soon as I'm done with everything. Deal?"

"Deku-kun, cuddle me. You love me right? You've loved me for years? Not the others right?" She was likely refering to his ex girlfriends. He scoffed, then giggled.

"Uraraka? Who's wearing the ring?" He smiled, walking from the room down the hall. She blushed a dark red, looking at her ring-finger, bearing the most beautiful of rings to ever exist in her eyes. Those memories, those dates, their love. She couldn't help but smile at all of it.

"Okay, he loves me. But he better come back and cuddle me!" She pouted, soon after.

He would end up cuddling her for a while later that night...

 _ **Ichika's Quirk**_

A loud crying can be heard from the midoriya household. The sound of a baby screaming its lungs out for a meal. Uraraka, caressing the baby in her arms on their couch, immediately provided it with a bottle of milk. "Good Ichika." She smiled, the baby seemingly purring.

"Phew, I'll make the baby's bed hun." Izuku stated, walking toward the other room.

"Shh, sleep now baby Ichika." Her mother calmed, rocking the baby softly in her arms. This, however, was quickly interupted by the sudden combustion of the blanket from which she was holding. Uraraka, in suprise, used her quirk to make the baby float in mid air. A flaming baby floating a few feet above the ground. Uraraka, filled with panic screamed, "Deku, the baby is on fire!" as she ran to get a bucket and fill it with water from the sink. Deku dashed out and immediately saw the flaming child floating mid-air.

"What the hell?!" He yelled, and scrambled to follow Uraraka's panicked idea. They both spent hours that night throwing water at a floating fire-baby. Was every solution exausted? I'd say all and more. The strange this was, the baby was still sound asleep. Random combustion of children was rather uncommon.

They later found that it was their daughter's quirk, and were relieved.

 _ **Himei**_ _ **T**_ _ **oga**_

In the Villain's hideout, years after the defeat of all for one, Tomura plans his next move. Toga Himiko enters the hideout, holding the hand of a little blonde girl dressed in a schoolgirl uniform, similar to Toga's. "Tomura-Kun, can we house one more?"

"Who the fuck is that, Toga?" he scoffed, looking at the little child.

"Its my daughter, Himei!" she smiled, presenting the daughter in front of Tomura.

"Hello! I'm Himei! I want to kill you! I want to watch you bleed! Take me to your Stain!" She blirted, waving around a small plastic pink knife.

"What the hell? Since when do you have a child?! And with who!?"

"What else do you think I do in my free time. A girl has needs Tomura-kun. Especially with a body like mine." She purred, running her hands around her chest to her thighs.

"I don't want to imagine what or how you look like when you've had sex. Please, get out of my sight." He stated, gesturing for them too 'get lost'.

As if coordinated, Himei and Toga both yelled "Meanie!" and stuck out their tongues in an upset manor, before Toga led Himei around the base.

"Where does she get off." Tomura sighed, going back to reviewing the data lied before him. "Wait. How old is Himei even?!" He thought.

Himei has no idea who 'Stainey' is.

 **Author's Conclusion:** This was short, I know, but a sweet break from the main story. Let me know what you think about the story, and if you want any of these ideas to make it in. Any feedback is greatly appreciated! Stay awesome guys!


End file.
